


A Lack of Color

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 7, Free day, M/M, Not super Graphic, Post Series, Reisaru Week 2017, Vague angst, but there's some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Losing their auras is to be expected, but it still takes a toll on the Blue King.





	A Lack of Color

Something is wrong with Munakata. Unlike many of his co-workers, Fushimi notices it immediately. However, the signs of Munakata's apparent distress builds slowly, in increments, like a rising scale of notes until they surpass the bars and are high enough to shatter glass.

Fushimi’s familiar with the feeling. Things have, admittedly, been different since the auras left them. Fushimi feels it himself, the change in his body. He feels heavier, grounded, as though gravity affects him now where it hadn't before. And as each color had it expelled itself from his body, Fushimi felt the panic rise and rise.

Green had been the first go. He'd awoken one morning to find he could no longer feel the gentle crackle of the electric green aura. He was uncertain if it left because it was the weakest of the three auras he had come to collect, or if because he had never felt an attachment to it.

Red was second, and it had happened before he had slept one night. Lying in bed, his eyes had shot open as his entire body heated up, flames rushing through his bloodstream. For a moment he couldn't breathe, the air constricting his chest. When he shut his eyes, he had seen Misaki's face, and just as their relationship had ended, the red hot aura and the image of Misaki's middle school face, had dissipated, leaving Fushimi's body forever.

But Blue had been the worst. The cool aura which had somehow always kept him warm was the last to go. Munakata had been there, of course he had been there. Of course the color he cared about the most had to bring him the most pain. He hadn't wanted to tell Munakata when it left, but Munakata had been right in front of him. Above him, moving within him, Munakata had kissed him before Fushimi felt it disappear, his connection with the idiot man he had come to love. His hands were cool against Munakata's shoulders when they began to glow a gentle blue. And Fushimi froze, his gaze flicking from Munakata's purple hues to his own glowing blue hands.

It wasn't physically painful, not like the way the Red had been. It was calm, the blue wisps of color dancing around his palms as it slowly faded away into the air. And just like that it was gone. Fushimi's mouth had been open, and he'd forgotten to breathe, or move, as he stared up at his King.

"Did you just lose-" Munakata's voice hitched, and Fushimi was surprised. The other members of the Blue clan had lost their aura ages ago, really Munakata should've expected it. Then again, Fushimi had expected it, but it didn't make his heart ache any less.

Instead of answering, Fushimi slowly closed his mouth and swallowed. He didn't feel the need to voice what they both were well aware of. "Is yours...?" he whispered, his throat dry.

"Not yet." But Fushimi wasn't sure if Munakata was telling the truth. Munakata had always been a fantastic liar.

Fushimi can't imagine what it feels like for a King. Losing his own had built to something unbearable, something Fushimi had no desire to mention or talk about. His fellow clansmen had felt the need to make jokes, and discuss how it happened for all of them, but Fushimi had left the room every time. He'd practically hung up on Misaki when he had called to tell Fushimi of his experience, not wanting to recount what had happened to him three separate times.

Needless to say, it isn't something Fushimi wants to ask Munakata about. And he's never been the comforting type, so even if he decides to ask, he wouldn't know what to say anyway.

A King's burden isn't something a normal clansman would, or should, ever understand.

But Fushimi doesn't need to be a King to notice how much the loss of aura has affected Munakata. The gray bags under his normally striking violet eyes is the first clue which sets Fushimi off. He isn't sleeping--not that the man normally gets very much sleep anyway. At meetings, he seems distracted, his gaze falling to the window, or his own lap, as though he can't stop the gentle twiddling of his own thumbs, even as he speaks. Sentences which normally flow eloquently from the man's lips seem to get stuck in his throat, and sometimes he pauses in mid-thought, as though he has to work through what he wants to say. It's easy to see the man has a great deal weighing on his mind.

And normally, Munakata was the one to sneak into game nights at the dorms, or he would purposefully plan clan bonding evenings, both of which Fushimi tried to avoid at all costs. However, Fushimi hasn't had to avoid anything lately, as the man has proceeded to shut himself off from both of those things, from everything really. Fushimi hasn't even seen him privately for a few weeks, which he finds odd, and frustrating in more ways than one. Fushimi shouldn't care, he should praise whatever higher power there is that Munakata isn't being his usual pushy, smiley, obnoxious self.

Instead, Fushimi spends his days observing Munakata closely, seeing his different tics, and the ways he moves, and the things he says. It's all wrong. So blatantly, and almost painfully, wrong.

The only other person who has noticed is Awashima, who has, on multiple occasions, thrown Fushimi concerned looks, as if to beg him to do something. Fushimi rolls his eyes, hating that she is right. Munakata is never the type to admit something is wrong. The man has hid his baggage so deep inside of himself it's impossible to notice unless you look real damn close, which Fushimi does, much to his dismay.

Fushimi is unsure of how to pull Munakata from these so-called doldrums he seems to be experiencing. Fushimi can't exactly blame the man, with the slates and auras gone, the entire purpose of his being has disappeared, and while Scepter 4 is still plenty busy, it isn't the same. To go from being a King, to an ordinary man isn't something a person just accepts immediately.

Fushimi doesn't like it, seeing Munakata be in such a state, and he’s going to remedy it, or start to. It's out of character, and damn frustrating. It is better when Fushimi can click his tongue and attempt to ignore the man, instead of Munakata ignoring him, and everything around him.

As usual, when the evening comes around, Fushimi avoids the kitchen and common room like the plague. He can hear the laughter of his clansmen echo down the hall, and Fushimi high-tails it in the other direction, making his way to Munakata's room.

"Fushimi-kun?" Munakata says, looking shocked as he opens the door. Usually Munakata is the one to invite Fushimi to his room late at night.

He pushes past Munakata and immediately steps into the room. "You're really pissing me off, you know that?" he snaps, folding his arms.

Munakata shuts the door, a smile appearing on his face. "Oya, is that so, Fushimi-kun?" he asks. "Perhaps you could enlighten me as to why?"

Fushimi clicks his tongue and turns away from him. "Don't give me that," he scoffs. "We all know how much losing your King status has affected you."

Munakata smirks and steps forward, slipping his fingers over Fushimi's jaw, he turns Fushimi's chin to face him directly. "Are you concerned, Fushimi-kun?" he whispers.

"...idiot King." Fushimi frowns, closing the gap between their lips. "We're all still following you..." Fushimi's arms stay on Munakata's shoulders, draping over his back as Fushimi begins to nibble at Munakata's chin. "...I'm still following you."

"Mm. Perhaps I have been stingy about showing you my gratitude, Fushimi-kun."

"You've been stingy about showing me anything," he mutters, pulling back to stare into Munakata's eyes. They look tired and distant, lackluster compared to their usual sparkle. Fushimi sighs, and moves his hands to Munakata's cheeks, brushing his thumbs over his smooth skin. "You always want me to tell you things and yet you don't say a word when you're hurting, idiot."

"I guess I am a hypocrite," Munakata chuckles softly. He wraps his hand around Fushimi's wrist, and rubs his thumb against his arm.

"Yup," Fushimi scoffs again, leaning in to kiss him once more. He hates himself for caving to this man always. He swore he wouldn't do this again, get too close to someone, not after what happened before. But seeing Munakata in pains hurts more than his own pain, and Fushimi wants to do whatever he can to take it away. He'd pull it into his own body, and carry Munakata's baggage with his own. He's got plenty, and he's sure a little more wouldn't be that bad.

Fushimi's not sure if sex is really the answer in this situation. Maybe he should sit him down and force Munakata to talk about his problems, something Fushimi's never been good at. They're both hypocrites it seems.

And it's been a few weeks since either of them have touched each other, so Fushimi is weak. For now, Fushimi wants to prove he's _there_. They're there together, and King or not, Fushimi isn't going to let Munakata sink so easily.

"You can't leave me," Fushimi whispers, Munakata's lips caressing at his neck. Each kiss feels planned and purposeful, sending shivers through Fushimi skin, as though Munakata knows every specific spot on Fushimi's neck which provides him with the most pleasure.

"I suppose I have been rather distant," he whispers, removing Fushimi's shirt. "Don't worry Fushimi-kun, leaving you behind is something I never plan to do."

"Good," he grumbles.

They're on the bed now, Munakata's touching his chest, his cool, thin fingers curling around the top of his pants. Fushimi feels dizzy, his breathing shallow as he knows what's to come. He wants Munakata to feel better, or feel _something_ , and Fushimi lays back and spreads his legs as Munakata removes his clothes.

And though he's naked before Munakata fast, the whole process is painfully slow. Munakata analyzes every part of his body and it feels as though he touches all over--his chest, his nipples, his stomach, each curve of his muscle and every scar on his body. It's as if he's Munakata's precious treasure. The touches are light and fragile, his fingertips ghosting over every part of his body, enough to drive Fushimi insane.

His body feels hot, but cool as he's naked before his King. He still thinks of Munakata like that, even if he's not a King in title any longer, it doesn't matter. Munakata's always been his, and Fushimi doesn't want to change that, even as gravity pulls them back to reality.

Fushimi's body twitches as he feels Munakata pressing inside of him, stretching him. His knees come up and his toes curl into the sheets. His breathing grows labored as he presses his head against the pillow and his back arches. Munakata loves to tease him, tease all the spots inside of him, which make him come undone. And just as Munakata is naked, ready to take Fushimi completely, he stops him. "You lay back," he mutters.

Munakata smirks, enjoying the command. "Alright, Fushimi-kun." He lays back, sitting up against the wall as Fushimi straddles his lap, positioning himself over Munakata's hard length. He moans, his voice deep and panting as Munakata fills him and Fushimi presses his hands to the taller man's shoulders. Munakata leans forward and kisses Fushimi's lips, tugging on his lower lip. "It's been awhile since we've done it like this," he smirks and Fushimi kisses him back even harder.

"Yeah well, I wanted to prove my loyalty to you, even...now," he grins and rolls his hips up and forward, pushing himself down. As he moves, each thrust fills him deeper, Munakata's own hips matching Fushimi's quickening pace. He grunts and grips Fushimi's hips, helping him move faster and faster.

"You have nothing to prove, Fushimi-kun," he pants, kissing him again. This time their tongues roll against each other, and Fushimi bounces on Munakata's lap faster.

"Whatever, I want to do this for you," Fushimi explains, moaning against his lips. Munakata's hands travel over his hips and grip at his ass, spreading his cheeks as he pushes deep inside of him. At this angle, every deep thrust sends a jolt of pleasure through his arms and legs, his thighs shaking.

When he finishes, Fushimi clenches around Munakata and brings the other man to completion too, the two of them letting out soft sighs and grunts, the noises sounding louder than they are in the almost bare room. Fushimi leans against Munakata, breathing heavily as he lets his body calm down.

"Thank you," Munakata says, his fingers rubbing down every vertebrae in Fushimi's curved spine.

"Don't thank me..." Fushimi grunts and nibbles at his shoulder. He wants to say it feels good for him too, and he wants to help Munakata carry these things which weigh him down.

"It's not an easy thing," Munakata whispers, brushing his hand through Fushimi's dark locks. The shorter boy blushes and rolls his eyes.

"No one expects you to be perfect, no one expects all this to be easy," he grumbles.

"Eventually I will understand what it means to be an ordinary man again." Munakata's eyes are sad--he misses it, Fushimi decides, but who doesn't really.

"It's not going to happen overnight," Fushimi says. "We all know that. You're not...alone..." It's embarrassing to say these things out loud, but he's doing it for Munakata, just as Munakata has done so much for him. "And besides," he clicks his tongue, "I can’t imagine you ever being ordinary."

"I suppose you're right, Fushimi-kun," he smiles. It's not much, but it's a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this fic is....KINDA A MYSTERY. I don't know where it came from, but I was sorting through WIPS a few months ago and I found this. It was completely betaed by xladysaya and everything was all set, but I guess...I never posted it! I checked my AO3 and tumblr multiple times, but I have no idea where this fic came from?!?! I decided to save it for Reisaru week, and I hope people enjoy. I don't know why I didn't post it but here it is!!! I hope people enjoy! This is my contribution for Reisaru Week <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i write random stuff!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about Munakata and what not with me


End file.
